Laserman
=Summary= Fluff Appearance Age: 49 Gender: Female Height: 3"2'" Weight: 39 lb Description: Rugged, petite and masculine. The hard life in the mine gave her the muscles typical to gnome females. Personality Stubborn, teasing and evergiving. This little girl won't be afraid to give everything she has to help others. Whether physical or mental, her focus is always upon those who need it. Background A Gnome born and raised in the Glitterdelve Mines, she grew up taking care of her father who was deadly ill. After his death she decided to devote her life to the healing and curing of others. Due to her secluded life, she has little to no friends and left the small part of her family behind when she wanted to help more than just the gnomes of the Glitterdelve Mines. Alignment: Neutral Good Kicker You take care of the offense, I'll make up for the lack of defense. Math Attributes Basic Attacks }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions Health Skills Equipment *'Light Load:' 25 lb or less *'Normal Load:' 26-50 lb *'Heavy Load:' 51-75 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 75 lb = Pathfinder Character Creator = General Female Gnome Cleric 1 Neutral Good Alignment Size: Small Height: 3' 2" Weight: 39 lb. Strength 11 (+0) Dexterity 12 (+1) Constitution 12 (+1) Intelligence 14 (+2) Wisdom 17 (+3) Charisma 14 (+2) Total Hit Points: 9''' Domains: '''Good, Healing Energy: Positive / Damages Undead Battle Roll Data Speed: 15 feet Armor Class: 18 = 10 + 5 scale + 1 steel shield + 1 dexterity + 1 small Touch AC: 12 Flat-footed: 17 Initiative modifier: + 1 = + 1 dexterity Fortitude save: + 3 = 2 base + 1 constitution Reflex save: + 1 = 0 base + 1 dexterity Will save: + 5 = 2 base + 3 wisdom Attack (handheld): + 1 = 0 base + 1 small Attack (missile): + 2 = 0 base + 1 dexterity + 1 small Combat Maneuver Bonus: -1 = 0 base -1 small Combat Maneuver Defense: + 10 = 10 + 0 base + 1 dexterity -1 small Loads and Equipment Light load: 29 or less Medium load: 29-57 lb. Heavy load: 58-86 lb. Lift over head: 86 lb. Lift off ground: 173 lb. Push or drag: 431 lb. Languages: Abyssal, Common, Giant, Gnome, Goblin Light Mace crit x2, 1/2 lb, light, bludgeoning Scale mail + 5 AC; max dex + 3; check penalty -4 15 lb. Light Steel Shield [ + 1 AC; check penalty -1; hardness 10; hp 10; 3 lb.] Feats and Skills Feats: Extra Channel (2 extra channel energy casts each day) This character also has 1 ranks in Linguistics. Zero-level Cleric spells: 3 can be selected per day, unlimited casting First-level Cleric spells: 2 (1 + 1) per day + 1 from a domain: Favored class points: Hit points +0; Skill points +1 Adjust weapon attack rolls and armor penalties as required for masterwork / magic equipment. Race Gnome + 2 constitution, +2 charisma, -2 strength (already included) Small (combat bonuses, + 4 to stealth already included) Low-light vision + 2 racial bonus on saves vs. illusions + 1 on DC of opponent's save vs. gnomish illusions + 1 racial bonus to hit reptilians and goblinoids + 4 dodge bonus on AC against giants + 2 bonus on perception checks (already included) 1/day dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, speak with animals Class Cleric Alignment Aura Spontaneous casting -- trade prepared spells for curative spells Channels positive energy (5x/day) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Domain choices give additional abilities. See the rulebook for details Good clergy can bestow a sacred bonus on d20 rolls for a round, and at 8th level make a weapon holy Healing clergy can touch the dying to restore them, and at 6th level all cure spells are enhanced by half as if empowered Concentration check: d20 + cleric level + wisdom modifier vs. DC Class HP rolled Level 1: Cleric 8 Category:Player Character Category:Cleric